Midnight
by Orikah
Summary: Um erro no passado pode atrair uma maldição para sempre. Uma história que implica em não brincar com coisas que não se conhece, o cenário se passa em uma escola semi interna... Spain.


**Midnight**

**Capítulo I – _Integral School of Spain_**

(Orikah)

- Ayuda... – Sussurrou uma voz vinda do fundo da clareira, um grupo de amigos, todos jovens, estudantes da Escola Integral da Espanha, beiravam todos os 17, 18 anos, alguns no colegial, outros mais avançados até já eram vestibulandos, procurando uma vaga na faculdade.

O vento suave balançava as folhagens nas árvores, a mais baixa do grupo foi também a primeira a sentir, ouvir, e pressentir o que estava por acontecer, levantou-se sem se importar com os apelos de seus colegas para que ela não se aventurasse.

- Mellina!!! – Berraram Marcos e Lukas D'Santos ao mesmo tempo, mas a garota que aparentava ter mais idade que os demais não deu importância aos apelos, parecia não estar presente, não estar dentro do próprio corpo, seus olhos não tinham o brilho da juventude, seus amigos ficaram assustados mas nenhum deles tinha coragem para ir de encontro a garota.

Mellina de Aragón,era uma mulher decidida, a líder do grupo, jamais abandonaria o grupo por algum motivo que julgasse irrelevante, por isso o grupo estava assustado com a ida da líder até as árvores mais distantes da clareira. O grupo de 4 alunos se mantinha ao redor da fogueira imóveis apenas acompanhando com os olhos o caminho da líder.

- Ayuda... – sussurrou a voz ao fundo de uma dupla de carvalhos imensos, quando a mulher se aproximou o vento tornou-se mais forte e os uivos ao fundo do caminho escuro se intensificaram, Mellina pareceu acordar do transe em que estava, assustada procurou ao redor seus companheiros, virou-se para trás apenas para constatar que só via ao fundo a luz da fogueira. – Ayuda... – Repetiu a voz, mais perto ainda, e cada vez mais sombria aos poucos Mellina virou-se para o lugar de onde vinha o som...

**xXx**

_**50 anos depois...**_

Ah... Druga! – Exclamou um dos alunos da Escola Integral, volta as aulas era tudo que os alunos mais "adoravam", mas em especial o aluno que havia feito esta calorosa exclamação estava com uma expressão de quem não dormia direito a dias, semanas.

Daniel! Mais animo! Veja o lado bom das coisas, vocês saíram daqui prontos para universidade. – Disse uma professora que estava passando pelo garoto "entusiasmado", ela saiu rindo da expressão do aluno.

Daniel Esteban D'Santos era um aluno comum do 3º Ano do 2º Grau, típico garanhão não popular, como todo bom aluno ele queria se enforcar por causa da volta as aulas, o fato dele não ter feito os três trabalhos de fim de ano que seriam avaliados nos três dias consecutivos também influenciava para essa vontade. A aparência física de Daniel enganava qualquer pessoa, ele era um moreno alto de olhos castanhos, pele em tom claro, físico atlético, mas passava longe dos esportes, muitos diziam que o corpo dele fora moldado com anos fugindo correndo pelos corredores para não ser pego cabulando aulas.

Um pequeno tumulto na entrada da escola desviou a atenção de Daniel, da professora Verônica e dos demais alunos que estavam pelos corredores aprontando suas volta às aulas.

A porta de entrada emite um som realmente ensurdecedor quando algo pequeno mas pesado bate contra ela, em conseqüência a porta se abre revelando que o que bateu nela foi uma menina, pelo tamanho estava no 1º ano, era ruiva de cabelos enrolados mas bem macios e brilhantes, pele clara, olhos acinzentados, tinha entre 1,60 ou 1,65, usava as roupas do uniforme e não parecia muito contente.

- Argh... Monique se eu achar você de novo... – Sussurrou ela enquanto se levantava, estava com o canto dos lábios sangrando, provavelmente saíra de uma briga.

- Muito bonito hein... – Disse a professora Verônica em pé a frente da aluna.

Professora? – Disse a garota sem acreditar no que estava vendo, ela engoliu em seco, iniciar o ano na coordenação pedagógica não era um jeito muito amistoso.

Seu nome? – Disse Verônica anotando algo em um bloco que ela acabara de retirar do bolso do casaco.

... – A menina somente olhava não imaginando como um bloco tão imenso poderia caber lá. – Isabelle, Isabelle Alfradike D'Aragón.

Muito bem Srta. Alfradike, ganhou um passe grátis para a direção, só entrara na minha sala com a devida autorização assinada pelo próprio diretor. – Disse Verônica de forma que não iria aceitar contestações.

Mas Sra... – Iria contestar Isabelle, mas pela expressão da professora ela estava irredutível, então ela teria mesmo de achar um modo do diretor assinar sem saber a causa, se cortassem sua mesada de novo em casa estaria em maus lençóis. – Sim Sra. Veronique.

Verônica! Não Veronique, mais uma e você vai ganhar um passe duplo... – Disse a professora arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, aquela menina mal estava na escola a 3 anos e já tinha mais passes para direção que o pior baderneiro dali.

I hate Spain School!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Exclamou a menina assim que a professora havia sumido no corredor, claro que essa manifestação de adoração atraiu os olhares de muitos alunos, Daniel que por ali estava achou a demonstração muito engraçada.

Com problemas Belle? – Disse ele sabendo que o apelido não agradava a pequena baixinha enfezada, Isabelle estava no 3º anos, apesar de aparentar bem menos, ela tinha o que... 15 anos? O que se sabia era que prodigialmente ela foi inserida na 8º série com 12 anos. Era muito esperta, mas muito estressada. Daniel achava isso engraçado. – Olha vamos, eu posso ajudar...

Não obrigada, prefiro morrer! – Disse a garota enquanto analisava a textura do papel e as chances de uma falsificação bem sucedida. – São de 1 em 1000, mas ainda assim tenho 0,1 de chance, o que me reduz a não tentar... Ou o passe pode triplicar do jeito que a Veroniquezinha de adora... – Disse ela com certo desgosto.

Não fala assim fofinha... eu já disse que posso ajudar... – Riu Daniel enquanto recebia outro olhar fuzilante. – Esta é sua ultima palavra? – Outro olhar fuzilante de Isabelle. – Está bem então ô estressada se vira que eu tenho aula... – Riu ele, imaginando como ela iria tentar se livrar do passe. Virou-se e começou a caminhar quando ouviu a voz da garota.

Daniel!!!!!!!!! O Esteban da para esperar?! – Gritou a menina começando a correr atrás dele, após pegar a mochila do chão. – Eu aceito a sua ajuda ta bem, mesmo sabendo que não deve ser coisa útil...

Belle, Belle, sempre me subestimando, venha comigo então... – Disse ele com um olhar sinistro entrando no corredor mais vazio da escola, onde a ultima porta, uma imensa porta de madeira guardava uma sala não muito usada a anos, uma antiga biblioteca.

Você ta de brincadeira, não entro lá nem morta! – Exclamou a menina freiando o passo.

Se tinha algo que Daniel sabia era o quanto Isabelle era medrosa, e ele usava isso a seu favor, ele foi andando sem falar nada a ela até chegar em frente a porta.

Vai ficar aí então? – Ele disse sem fazer muito caso.

Claro que sim! – Retrucou ela. Mas quando percebeu a solidão do corredor, mudou de idéia. – Ah... Eu vou né? Vai que você precisa de ajuda, do jeito que você é estabanado.

Daniel riu, sabia que o medo dela era maior sozinha do que acompanhada, mesmo que a companhia fosse a dele, empurrou a porta mas esta parecia emperrada.

Empregou toda sua força e nada da porta se abrir, já muito contrariado e bravo ele cruzou os braços e ficou apoiado na porta. – Não abre! Que raiva não que abrir! – Exclamou ele batendo o pé.

Saia daí, vai ver você que não tem força... – Disse Isabelle meio temerosa de ficar naquele corredor. – Quer saber melhor irmos embora daqui. – Prosseguiu ela agora tendo argumentos, se apoiou na porta para esperar Daniel aceitar o convite de irem embora mas a porta inexplicavelmente pareceu atender ao desespero de Isabelle.

Um rangido assustador indicou que a porta estava abrindo, e com os dois apoiados nela ambos caíram para dentro da sala, a porta estava aberta, escancarada e eles estavam abismados com o que viram...

**xXx**

**Capítulo II – _A Escola do Passado_**

Está demorando, não vou parar a aula por causa de uma baderneira novata. – Sussurrou Verônica, a classe já estava completa com exceção de alguns poucos baderneiros, Isabelle, Daniel, um garoto franzino chamado Allan e a moça CDF Adaline, espera... Adaline? Desde quando Adaline perde uma aula? Aí tinha coisa... – Como diria minha avó... Nesse mato tem coelho.

Os alunos pareciam mais seres fugidos do reformatório na opinião de Verônica, a professora ao fitar a classe parecia que entraria em choque, bolas de papéis voando de um lado a outro, brigas no canto das classes, foi então que ela decidiu acabar com a bagunça.

SILENCIOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! – Gritou Verônica de maneira firme e fria.

Parecia que uma enxurrada de água fria havia caído sobre os alunos pois nenhum deles se atreveu a contestar, falar, balbuciar, sussurrar, temendo a ira da professora de matemática. Todos sabiam que apesar de mais nova, Verônica era também a professora mais chata e exigente, capaz de almoçar um deles na hora do lanche caso atrapalhassem sua aula.

Tinha um "quê" de mistério em Verônica, ninguém se atreveria a dizer o contrário, ela tinha algo contra as lideres de torcida, contra o grupo da tecnologia, parecia ser contra tudo que se podia dizer "moderno", adorava confiscar um ou dois celulares movidos a bateria, mp3, entre outros objetos que a 10 anos jamais se sonharia existir no México.

Se ninguém tem nada a dizer vou passar a matéria de hoje... Trigonometria, e em seguida passarei de classe em classe para olhar o dever que deveriam entregar hoje. – Disse a professora, era incrível como ninguém se atrevia a deixar de fazer o dever de Verônica, podia ser 3 da manhã, mas sempre tinha um grupo de alunos atrasados acordados fazendo dever para não ver a fúria da professora recair sobre eles.

**xXx**

... – Um vento gelado soprou, o estranho era que não havia janela alguma naquele aposento, a porta atrás de Isabelle e Daniel fechou. Ambos não se atreveram a olhar para trás, apenas levantaram-se apoiados e assustados.

O que... o qu...e... aconteceu? – Balbuciou Daniel sem conseguir tirar os olhos do enorme salão empoeirado.

A partir de agora, eu narrarei os fatos, como o narrador não me apresentou, irei me apresentar. Eu sou Isabelle Alfradike D'Aragón, certo eu sei ele já me apresentou, mas não como deveria. Sou uma menina normal de uma família de grandes empresários, tenho 1,63 de altura, 15 anos, estou no 3º ano do 2º Grau, devem estar se perguntando como uma menina de 15 anos está no 3º Ano, bom... modéstia parte eu sempre fui muito inteligente, mas vamos pular está parte da história. O caso é me enviaram a um colégio que eu não estava afim na época, agora estou com 17 anos, mas contarei como tudo aconteceu naquela escola esquecida pelas leis de Deus. Nossa... falei bonito agora.

Bom o rapaz que na época me fez descobrir um segredo desastroso se chamava Daniel, sim a história parou nesta parte, estávamos num salão enorme que deveria ter sido uma antiga biblioteca. Daniel estava assustado, mas eu não conseguia pensar em me assustar, apenas olhar, observar... Curiosidade mata né? Bem eu deveria ter me lembrado desse ditado naquela hora.

Abrimos uma porta que aparentemente estava fechada, que estranhamente abriu ao simples toque quando nos escoramos nela? – Respondi tudo de maneira analítica, afinal não havia outra forma de me expressar naquele momento, vai... eu também me assustei oras. Queria ver se fosse com você aff...

Voltando aos fatos, um arrepio percorreu todo meu corpo quando me dei conta que aquilo era mais estranho do que a ciência atual poderia explicar.

Diga garota gênio, e como a porta abriu então? – Me perguntou ele num misto de raiva/susto.

Foi exatamente esta pergunta que me fez refletir que aquilo não poderia estar certo. Entendem o que eu quero dizer? Eu não sou fraca, mas também não tenho força para mover uma maldita porta de ferro oras... Isso é de se desesperar qualquer um, meu primeiro pensamento foi.

Vamos sair daqui!

Para que o desespero aff... É só uma biblioteca empoeirada! Vamos ver o que tem por aqui! – Disse Daniel se mostrando valente durante a situação, ainda assim estava com um pouco de receio, afinal não é sempre que ele deveria encontrar por aí bibliotecas trancafiadas com porta de ferro não é?

Eu to começando a preferir o bilhete do diretor... – Disse Isabelle.

Ah corta essa garota, olha só isso... tão... misterioso!!!


End file.
